


Trip to Tokyo!

by Narqissa



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narqissa/pseuds/Narqissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the Vongola Tenth Generation is on a business trip to Tokyo when they stumble upon the popular idol group Hey! Say! JUMP and things soon escalated for each side as both have things that they keep secret at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Tsuna-nii! Look! Look! It's the Sky Tree! I want to go up there!"

"Stupid cow! We're not here to play! Be quite will you?!"

"Ahahaha, maa maa Gokudera. He's still a kid after all."

Tsuna just sigh as the three keep battering at each other in front of them. Well none of them is exactly wrong, and he would LOVE to go sightseeing at the famous tower himself too.

If only they're not here for WORK.

"Well at least this time it's not a really mafia related work," Tsuna sigh in relief.

"SO WHO ARE WE MEETING AGAIN TODAY SAWADA!?" ask Ryouhei as he step beside him.

A hard smack landed on the boxer head as soon as he finish talking as the skylark stood behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL HIBARI!"

"You're disrupting the peace."

Tsuna quickly stepping between them as soon as he saw the skylark's tonfa is ready in the owner's hand. "Kyouya, Onii-san, please no violence today! You promise didn't you?! And Onii-san, we're in public space so please lower your voice a bit."

The two boys staring at their boss, and quickly stiffen at the sight of his sharp stare.

Tsuna is in his boss mode.

"Ah...yeah, sorry Sawada."

"Hn.."

Tsuna just sighed at them, and then turn to his female mist guardian who just stood behind him silently since the start.

"Thank you for being such a soothing presence at times like this, Chrome," Tsuna feels like crying in happiness as he state the fact.

"Um...no problem, Bossu?" She said with a tilted confused face.

"By the way, is Mukuro disappearing to somewhere again?"

"Ah, yeah. I'm sorry bossu..."

"Haha, no need to apologize Chrome. It's not your fault. Just...warn me if you think he's up to something."

Chrome nodded, "Okay Bossu."

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna turn his attention away from Chrome and see the three walk back towards them, with Lambo struggling in Gokudera's arm.

"We're supposed to be meeting with this artist's manager later on tonight right? So what are we going to do now?" Ask the swordsman with his usual grin.

That's right. This time they are not going out to do any of mafia related business, but for the 'upper face business' instead.

The Ninth has been training Tsuna on every company the Vongola is managing, which is including many different kind of fields, and one of it is by making Tsuna personally handling the meeting business for each company on his own. With the cover as the 'future-director-in-training' which is true actually.

This time, they're given responsible to go for a meeting in Tokyo to meet with the artists that gonna do CM for one of their new phone product from the Vongola electronic company.

"Yeah, I guess we could rest a bit in the hotel. But we missed our lunch earlier, so why don't we get some food first over there? That restaurant seems nice. It's not crowded, so you're okay with that, right Kyoya?" Tsuna beamed his smile at the grunting cloud behind him, and only receive a grunt plus a small nod. Which is good enough for him.

"Yeay! Food! Food! I'll be the first one to eat!"

Lambo swiftly letting himself go from Gokudera's grip and waste no time to dash towards the restaurant at the end of the street.

"Ah! Wait Lambo! Don't run around like that!"

"Haha! I won't wait for-ouch!"

Suddenly Lambo bumped into someone who's also running from the other side of the intersection and caused them to thrown back at the ground at the same time.

"Lambo! You okay? I told you not to run like that!" They quickly approach him and Tsuna helping Lambo on his feet, making sure he's not injured.

"Ouch...that hurt"

Almost forgot about the other person, Tsuna and the rest turn towards the stranger who's still sitting back in the ground as he massaging his head. The boy with short straight brown hair looking at them with half pouting and half glaring stare. He didn't look that much taller then Tsuna, but seeing his cute face they somehow guess that the boy is not that older than them.

"Ah! I'm sorry, are you okay? Sorry for what my brother done," Tsuna quickly bowing in apology.

"Ugh...I'm fine, but look at what you have done to my new phone!" The boy pull out a phone from his back pocket and pointing at the long crack in the screen.

"Tch, you're at fault for not paying attention either," said Gokudera from Tsuna's side.

"What did you said?!" The boy suddenly stood up and looked ready to launch himself at them, which make some of them almost ready to launch back at him too, when suddenly another groan escape the boy's lips as someone smack him right in his head.

"And what do you think you're doing, Daichan? Picking up a fight with kids?"

The boy who's being called as 'Daichan' turn around to the new boy who's height didn't that much different from him with a made-up anger face, "But Yamada! My new phone broke because of the kid! And I just bought it a few days ago!"

The other boy named Yamada who's wearing almost all black colour clothes plus

wearing a sunglasses could only sigh as he ruffle his own brown hair, "and you're supposed to be the more adult one..."

"Is there something wrong Yamachan?"

The two boys turn, and Tsuna could only stand there and watch as another group of 7 boys walk towards them. Tsuna staring at each and every one of them, and could only say the similarities between all those boys is that they're good looking in each of their own way.

"Oi Yuto, look at this! My new phone is broken because of them!"

The tallest boy with short black hair and wearing denim jacket bend his body a bit to take a look at the shoved phone and stucked between gaping and laughing at the sight, "Uwaahahahah! That's a big crack you have there! What did you do to it? Stomping it right in the screen?"

"Considering Daichan's recent losing streak in the game he was into lately, that's possible," another boy who somehow looked beautiful in the face added from behind with a scary smirk.

"I DID NOT! And hey! I was starting to win lately!"

"So, what's actually going on here?" Ask another one who's height almost similar with the boy named Yuto as he eyed Tsuna and the rest confusedly.

"Seems like Daichan bumped into the kid and broke his phone in the process," the one named Yamada answer. And Tsuna glad he didn't seem like holding any grudge against them, unlike the phone owner.

"Aah~ Daiki, what have you done? It's such a waste of a phone with 128GB memory space~" the smallest one out of the group say as he pat his friend's shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Wait, it's not my fault! It's the kid!"

"You're the older one so you're definitely the one at fault more," say another one with shoulder length brown hair.

"NOT YOU TOO YUYA!"

"Umm...guys. I hate to disturb, but I think we need to move soon."

At the mention from the one with short spiky black hair, all of them including Tsuna's group looked around and just realized that people have started pointing and looking at them. And to Tsuna's group confusion, most of the girls looked excited, blushing and giggling.

"Um...excuse me."

The 9 boys turn around and see Tsuna stepping towards them with Gokudera and Yamamoto on tow.

"I would like to apologize and maybe properly compensate on the damage that my little brother have done. Do you think maybe we could talk in somewhere more...private?" Tsuna said as he eyed the growing spectator. Even if he didn't mind, the other group clearly looked disturbed at the crowds somehow for unknown reason to him.

The 9 boys looking at each other (and some give out mocking grin at the annoyed 'Daichan') before one of them, one of the tallest with brown hair and small eyes, stepping to the front to him.

"I don't really want to make you repay him or something actually, but yeah...maybe we should move somewhere first," he said as he eyed the crowds too. "If you please follow me."

They then follow the group towards the restaurant they previously planned to go to (this time with much persuade to Hibari since the sudden 'crowding'), and watch as the boy talk to the waitress and then being lead to the back side of the restaurant where all the private room are.

"Jyuudaime, are you sure we should follow these guys? They looked suspicious to me," whisper Gokudera from behind as they walk.

"Ahaha, you mean because some of them wear sunglasses? It is freaking hot out there Hayato"

"Not that you baseball-freak!"

"Don't worry Hayato, I know they're not a bad person," Tsuna quickly cut them before they argued more.

"...well, if Jyuudaime says so."

"They looked strong! I extremely want to invite them for a spar!"

"...please spare them, Onii-san."

And then they arrive at the most back room, which looked like the biggest too, considering their number. It was a long tatami sitting room (to Kyouya's delight) with a long table that probably could hold up to 30 person or so.

The 2 group then quietly take place each in different side, with Tsuna take the most left seat followed by his guardians in his right, and right in front of him is the one who answer him earlier. He seems like the leader or probably the oldest of the group.

"Have you had lunch yet?" He ask Tsuna.

"Um...no, we were just about to go here to eat before actually..."

The older boy then make a grin at him, "That's good then. Please give us our usual," he turn to the waiting waitress.

As the waitress bowed and left the room, they are left in silence.

"Um...I would like to apologize again in place of my little brother..." Tsuna re-started the conversation as he bow in his seat.

"But Tsuna-nii!"

"Quiet you stupid cow! This is all your fault in the first place! You should be ashamed for making Jyuudaime do this!"

"No, please don't be, he's a kid after all," the other boys quickly calm them. "After all, as I said before, we don't seek your repayment or something. It's just that...the situation outside is a bit...problematic for us earlier."

"But..!"

"Why don't we introduce ourselves properly first?" The boy named Yuto cut him quickly from the other side of the table.

The boy in front of Tsuna nodded at that, "Yuto is right, we are being rude here. My name is Yabu Kota, nice to meet you." He said while nodding to them. "The one beside me here is..."

"Inoo Kei desu," the one with beautiful face continue on.

"I'm Yaotome Hikaru, sorry for the ruckus by the way," said the one beside Inoo with a grin that shows his crooked teeth. "This here is Keito."

"Okamoto Keito desu, nice to meet you," the one with spiky black hair and sharp eyes bowing politely as he glancing nervously towards Hibari's direction. Not that Tsuna didn't understand why.

"I'm Chinen Yuri~! Nice to meet you~~!" The shortest one say cheerfully as he waving at them.

"I'm Nakajima Yuto, it's a pleasure to meet you," the tallest one say with a short bow and a grin.

"I'm Yamada Ryosuke," the one who smack the 'Daiki' one earlier say with a curt bow. And as he let go of his sunglasses, they could now see that he's actually quite pretty himself for a boy.

"Oi Daichan, stop sulking and be an adult for a once," Yamada hissed at the sulking boy beside him.

"...Arioka Daiki desu."

The other could only sigh at the childish boy as they arrive on the last person. "Takaki Yuya. Sorry for hus rude behaviour. He's just too excited at his newly bought phone."

"Ah, no...we're at fault too," Tsuna quickly say. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi by the way, you could just call me Tsuna. And these are my friends."

"Gokudera Hayato."

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you!"

"Lambo-sama is Lambo-sama!"

"Sasagawa Ryouhei! Extremely nice to meet you!" Which cringe some of the boys who's near enough from him.

"Um...Chrome Dokuro desu. Nice to meet you."

"..."

Everyone eyeing Hibari who sit at the far end of the table with his arm crossed and eyes closed which makes him at least 5 empty seats away from the rest of them.

"Ah, that one is Hibari Kyouya. Please forgive him, he doesn't like...crowding too much. Right, Kyouya~?"

In which he only answer with a low grunt.

"By the way, I've been wanting to ask this to you guys earlier..." the one named Yaotome leaned in a bit at them. "Do you people...know us?"

Tsuna and the others staring at each other with confused face before turning back at him. "If you mean whether we've known each other before, I don't think so," says Gokudera.

"No, that's not what I mean," Yaotome says as he shake his head. "I mean, you guys don't know WHO we are?"

"Well we've extremely know your names just now!"

This time it was the other group that staring at each other with raised eye.

"You guys are not from around here?" This time it was Yamada who ask.

"Nope! We're from Namimori!" Yamamoto answer with a big grin.

"Namimori? Where is that?"

"Stupid! Don't be rude Yuya!" Daiki smack him in the head.

"Now YOU'RE talking!" He bark back.

"Stop it right now you two!" Yaotome shout from the other side of the table.

"I see, well and they're almost all male too so I guess it's normal they didn't know us?" Nakajima said with a grin.

"It's still hurt a bit though," Yamada sulking beside him.

"Maa maa Yamachan~ Don't take it into heart~"

"Um...are we supposed to know you?" Tsuna asked with confused face.

"Nope. Don't mind them," the one named Inoo Kei answered.

"Um...okay? So, about the compensation I was talking about earlier...I was thinking of repaying it with this. Hayato, you bring some sample with you right?"

"Of course Jyuudaime!" Gokudera rummage the bag that he bring and pulling out a box from it. "Here it is Jyuudaime"

"Jyuudaime?" One of them says in confusion.

"Ah, thank you Hayato," Tsuna take it and put it at the middle of the table so they could see. "As an apology I would like to give this to you," he stare at Daiki with apologetic face.

All of them leaning a bit to take a better look at the box, and then almost all of their eyes looked like about to pop out.

"No way!"

"Isn't this the latest model that hasn't been released yet?!"

"I thought it'll only be released in another 3-4 months?!"

"Heck the memory size of your phone is not even comparable with this one, Dai-chan!"

"Uwah! For real?!"

"Eeh~ that's nice. Won't you broke my phone too so I could have one of that too"

"...Chii..."

"But, how did you manage to get ahold of this?" Inoo asked as everyone fussing over the phone.

Tsuna scratch his face with a bit tint of blush on his cheek as he glance at the other side, "Um...you could say I have connection for that."

"Just shut up and accept it you ungrateful people. Tsuna-nii is kind enough to give you that after all," Lambo says with a mumble as he leaning his head at the table.

Arioka who until the second before still admiring the new phone in his hand with sparkling eyes suddenly turned towards the youngest person in the room and glaring at him, "What's that you say you brat?!"

"I'm not a brat! How dare you say that after we gave that to you for free!"

"You're not one to talk you stupid cow! This is all your fault in the first place!"

"But I didn't do it on purpose! Right, Tsuna-nii!?"

"Maa maa Lambo, Hayato. But you at least owe an apology right, Lambo?" Yamamoto tap Gokudera in the shoulder as he grin at Lambo.

Lambo huffed from his seat and crossing his arm as scowling at the other side.

"Not a chance," he said.

"...Lambo~"

Lambo suddenly felt a shiver on his skin, and when he turn to his right, he saw Chrome smiling oh-so-coldly at him, and he swear he could feel her mist flame lurking around her and threaten to snake up to him.

With a pale face Lambo in a flash Lambo turn towards Arioka and bowing his head in a rush, "I'm sorry!"

Arioka and huffed in his seat and didn't say a word.

"Hey! That's rude you know! You chibi!"

"Who are you calling a chibi you damn brat!"

From the end of the table Tsuna and Yabu sighed at the same time seeing their friends childishness. When they realize they're doing the same gesture, both just grin at each other.

Soon, with the bickering of from the two most childish member from each group it's like the ice melted between the two group and they soon engulfed with a loud and heated conversation with each other as they eat.

"Hee~ so you guys are here for work? In such a young age?" Yabu looked astonished as he munch on his food. It was just earlier that they found out that Tsuna and the rest except Lambo is still a High Schooler. While they themselves all already reach 21 years old or more this year.

"What? Are you people underestimating Jyuudaime's capability?"

"No one said that you know," Inoo retorted back.

"Hayato, don't be rude. Well yeah, you could say it's family business," Tsuna said with a bit of shyness.

"Aah~ that kind of thing is really troublesome isn't it? Like you need to prepare early and up to everyone expectation or such?" Yaotome said.

Tsuna gap like he have just saw an angel even though the crooked teeth didn't look like it in the slightest as he heard his words, "EXACTLY! Not to say my toturous tutor really have no mercy! He practically thrown away my youth!"

The three older boy just laughed as Tsuna keep ranting about his hellish middle school days.

"Ooh! You could extremely speak english?! I always extremely didn't understand what they are talking about!" Ryouhei claimed excitedly.

"Well...yeah, since I've lived there. By the way Sasagawa-san, why are you keep saying 'extreme'?" Keito ask with confused face.

"Because it's extreme! Just like boxing!"

"O...oh...? So you do boxing?"

"Yes! You have an extreme muscle there! Join our boxing club!"

"E-eh?"

"Hey hey Yamamoto-kun is that a shinai you bring there with you?!" Yuto lean his body to the other side of the table as he eyeing the sheeted bamboo sword with sparkling eyes.

Yamamoto who was enjoying the tempura suddenly brighten up at the question from the other boy, "Yes, you know about kendo Nakajima-kun?"

"A bit, I get to learn it for a while," Yuto said with a grin.

"Ooh~! We should do a spar sometimes then!"

"It must be fun~! Not that I'm a real kendo player like you though. I only learn it for a short period."

"Ahahaha, then I could teach you more. I also do baseball aside Kendo!"

"For real?! I get to play baseball for a short while too last time! It was so fun! Maybe you could teach me how to do those curve shot or such! Hitting those homeruns is really hard~"

"Really?! Then we definitely need to play next time! Don't worry it's easy! You just need to grip the ball like 'gyut' like this, then when throwing go 'swoosh' like that!"

"Ooh! I see! Then I'll teach you how to drum too next time!"

"Uwoh! You could play drum Nakajima-kun?!"

"Yup! It's so fun! You'll like it! It goes 'pachapachapachapacha cess bum" like this..."

From beside Yuto, Chinen could only eyed weirdly the two tall black haired boy as they keep talking animatedly while sometimes make swinging or tapping gesture and with sometimes undescribe-able words.

"Please speak with human language you two."

On the other side of Yuto, Takaki and Yamada is busy watching over Daiki who's fussing over his new phone as their chopstick keep sending food towards their mouth whenever it's empty.

"See? If you use this feature here you could get a clearer voice when playing music!"

"Um...and what is this one for?"

"...Yamada, can't you see it's the email icon? It's obviously to open your mailbox!"

"And this button?"

"Yuya! There's lock picture in the button! Isn't it clear enough what the button is for?!"

"And this one?"

"YOU TWO ARE TOTALLY HOPELESS!"

"You people is so noisy, Lambo-sama is trying to eat here."

"Shut up you brat or I'll cut your stupid hair like a lawn!"

"Lambo-sama's hair is not a lawn!"

"Oh yeah?! It looks the same for me!"

"...Daichan, your hair when doing Kindaichi is almost the same as that."

"Shut up Yamada!"

"Lambo, eat your vegetable properly."

"Eeehhh~~~~ but Chrome-nee~~~"

In the most farthest part of the table, Hibari is eating silently after Chrome kindly put some of the food in his part of the table. He was at ease in his spot here since those herbivores is really noisy there.

He was eating calmly when fron the corner of his eyes he saw a small herbivore walk silently towards him and took a seat across him.

Hibari glare at him for a while as the other person just smiling cutely at him as if he have no fault.

"What do you want herbivore"

"They're so noisy over there, so I want some peace over here,'' then when realising what he was being called by, Chinen blinks cutely before he tilted his head, "Herbivore? True that I'm not such a meat lover like our pig-Ryosuke over there, but it's not like I only eat vegetable too you know."

"You're a herbivore since you're weak."

Chinen blinks again, which perked something inside Hibari.

"How do you judge me weak from just seeing me?"

"Since you're a herbivore," he say curtly as he finish eating and sip his tea.

"Hmm~ but I could do acrobat just fine, so I don't think I'm that weak. My name is Chinen Yuri you know~"

Chinen sends out his cutest smile, and Hibari's eye twitched a bit at the scene. Did he hallucinating just now or was there really flowers flying out from the boy earlier?

"Nee nee Kyouya-kun~ I want that tempura. Give it to me~?"

Hibari's eyes sharpen at the smaller boy, "You have no right to call me that."

Chinen just pouted at him, "But I want to call you that...can't I?"

Seeing Chinen pull out his (fake) teary eyes, Hibari just growl as he move the tempura plate to the other side of the table.

"Eeh~ but I want you to feed me~" Chinen says with his famous puppy eyes.

"...aren't you pushing it too much, herbivore?"

When the rest of the group who still busy talking with each other accidentally glance at the two on the far end of the table some times later, different reactions shown from all their face. Tsuna's group looked horrified and seems like their souls about to flew away, while the other group just sighed and mumble "Chinen..."

"Ky-Kyouya is letting other people sitting in his lap?!" Tsuna said with a hissed voice.

"Jyuudaime, that man even patting on his head! What's happening there!?"

"Ahahaha, maybe they have become friends already?"

"Kyouya-nii never let me sit in his lap even once!"

"That's extreme!"

"Oh, don't worry. That was our Chinen doing," Takaki says calmly as he sip on his tea.

"Chinen always have his way on making everyone do what he wanted to do," Yuto say while laughing.

"Well Chii-chan is REALLY cute and adorable after all. How could anyone could reject him?" Keito added.

Tsuna and the rest sweatdropped. SO THAT'S WHY!

Well, Hibari does have soft spot for cute things after all.

They were about to split up their way again after finish eating (which was being paid by the other group much with Tsuna's protest) and are now in a relatively empty street in the back of the restaurant. They were using the back door since the other group said it's probably 'unsafe' to came out from the front door again.

They never told Tsuna and the rest why.

"How long are you guys staying in Tokyo?" ask Yaotome as they about to part.

"Maybe for another 2-3 days," Tsuna said unsure.

"Do you guys have plan after this"

Tsuna shake his head towards the older boy. "No, we only have a business later tonight. So maybe we'll just go sightseeing or resting in the hotel."

Yaotome and Yabu then grin at each other as Yabu pull out a paper from his jacket pocket and give it to confused Tsuna.

"Then please go watch if you guys feel like it. Don't use the front door, just go to the back, show this to the security and I'll have them show you guys your seat. Our treats for the phone."

"Eh?! But you don't need to-!"

Yabu cut him by putting his hand on his shoulder and grinning until his eyes almost disappear, "We insist."

"Oi guys! We need to go soon!" Yamada says while looking agitatedly at his watch. "We'll be late at this rate!"

"There's our cue. So, see you guys then!" They said before rushing away, while some just calmly fast walking behind their group.

Tsuna just stare as they gone and still couldn't grasp the situation.

"They're nice people huh! I would love to meet them again!" Yamamoto says happily.

"Well...I guess they're not bad."

"Lambo-sama didn't want to though."

"That's extremely not nice Lambo!"

"So? What ticket are they giving to you Tsuna?" Yamamoto ask as he take a peek from beside him.

"Hm? Ah, I haven't properly see it. Let's see, it's for this early evening. Seems like a concert?"

"Concert?" Gokudera eyeing the ticket suspiciously.

"Yeah. Um...is this the artist's name? Hey...Say...JUMP?"

tbc


	2. Trip to Tokyo Part 2 - Concert

"I am NOT going in there Tsunayoshi."

"But Kyoya~! It'll be rude if we didn't attend to their invitation!"

Hibari take a glance at the ‘sight’ that's actually still quite far from their position and twitch at the.....crowding that they do.

"NO. WAY!"

Tsuna sighed and ruffle his already messy hair at his guardian's stubbornness. Though he can't exactly blame him, knowing his nature that hate crowding the most.

And really, even Tsuna was frightened when he get the first glance of this.....sight.

Around the famous Tokyo Dome (Yamamoto's eyes turned bright and sparkling the first second he saw the baseball's holy ground) could be seen thousands.....maybe more, girls walking and lining up towards the big dome. All wearing different kinds of clothes, from the cute and normal kind, until wearing yukata and some.....jumper clothes with words in it?

All of them also bringing this kind of big uchiwa with different kinds of words in it. Some are names, faces, and some looked like an order or request?

They stood around 200 meters from the Dome area, and heck, those girls line even reach their position, and it’s not the tail of it yet. Not to mention they have some quite attractive members themselves to attract those girl's attention, so they decided to move further for a while in the nearby park afther they feel that those wolf eyes started to get notice of their group.

"Ahahaha, that IS a really big crowding," Yamamoto commented happily as he glancing towards the Dome.

"Extremely why is there even so extremely many people there anyway?!" Ryouhei furrowed confusedly.

"Stupid lawn-head! This is a concert remember!? Of course there'll be lots of people!!" Gokudera snap at him as usual.

"Chrome-nee, what is a concert?" Lambo tugged Chrome's hand that he's been holding. Since there's a lot of people, they can't have Lambo running around dangerously again like before, or they’ll lose him for good.

"It's like a show where an artist is singing or performing," Chrome answer non-chalantly.

"You go if you want to. I'm staying out here," Hibari says again to Tsuna who still stood right in front of him.

"And have the risk of you destroying something out here alone? NO. Not a chance."

Hibari growl. It's not his fault if he ended up destroying something, since those people either breaking the rules or crowding.

Tsuna pinched his temple in trying to think of something, and he get it. 

"How about this? You don't have to be inside the dome and watch it, but at least be around the dome's area. You could search a solitude spot anywhere around it as long as it's where I could feel your flame's presence and vice versa.

Hibari looked considering the suggestion for a while, before he silently nodded.

Tsuna sighed in relief at one problem solved. Now the next one…

"Mukuro, come out here now."

A swirl of mist appear near the group, before the pineapple head illusionist emerge from inside it with his usual smirk.

"I was wondering when you'll be calling me back Tsunayoshi-kun~ I thought you forget about me already~"

Tsuna roll his eyes at his remarks. "Yeah, like I'll be able to. Anyway, I'm sure you knows what's going on already. You're coming with us. And no, I don't want to hear anymore complain. You didn’t stand a chance already."

So with that being said, they embracing themselves on ‘attacking’ those mobs of girls to reach that back door Yabu told them before.

~~~~~*~~~~~

“Boys! You have 30 minutes left!”

“Got it! Damn, where did my ironer go?! Ah! Oi Yabu! I was using it!”

“Sorry Hikaru! Just a little bit more!”

“No way! You always left it sticky with your gel! Give it back now!”

“Keito! Lend me your gel!”

“Here,” Keito pass it to Daiki who stood behind him without taking his glance away from the mirror in front of him as he busy styling his bangs for the past 10 minutes.

“Argh...my hair is not done yet,” grumble Yamada as he hurrying styling his hair.

“It will be messed anyway when we put up the hat and doing those jumping and all. Just give it up.”

“Easy for you to say since your hair is just straight as it is!” he snapped back at Chinen who already taking leisuring position in the couch while reading some idol magazine. Probably fanboying over Ohno or Arashi's page.

On the other side of the make up table, Takaki and Inoo silently doing their make up and hair too. Takaki with his serious face while Inoo seem to just doing whatever he could pull up for the time being and making random curl here and there.

“Yabu-kun!” Yuto’s voice who already finish doing his preparation earlier was heard as his head poking from the door. His face looked excited as he gave out the news. “The staffs said those guys have arrived and already being shown the way to the VIP box.”

Yabu turn towards the younger boy and looked relieved, with Hikaru using the chance to snatch back his ironer from the tall guy, “Ah, that’s good. Thanks Yuto.”

“No problem~” Yuto just wave at him with a grin as he step inside and approaching Chinen who’s now poking at Yamada’s unfinished hair, to his super annoyance, and Keito still not over with his bangs beside them.

Yuto thought he could maybe give them some help or they won’t make it in time for the concert.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Tsuna and the other who being seated in a sitting dug out (Takeshi excitingly explained this is where the team members and coach are sitting when they're having baseball match) and see only some other people are sitting there with them. Some old man with sunglasses that keeping their stoic face as they discuss something with crossed arm, and a bunch of boys with different age hurdling together in one corner of the spot. Those boys who seems like know each other well could be seen glancing and pointing curiously towards Tsuna's group, in which they tried their best to ignore.

Tsuna and the others who clearly didn't know what to expect from this concert could only silently sit in their position once the concert starts with the shouting voice that they feel familiar with, and then a VTR shown from the big screen above the stage, which make them gasp.

"The hell?! This Heisei thingy is those guys!??"

"Um...Hayato-san. I think they're called Hey! Say! JUMP..." Chrome corrected him timidly as she taking a look back at their ticket in her hand.

"Who cares what they're called anyway?!"

"Uwoh! Tsuna-nii! There's fireworks going on there!! And fire too!!!!"

"Kufufufu~ they sure knows how to properly use them, unlike our bomber here."

"Oi!! I could hear you Mukuro!"

"Now they're EXTREMELY flying! Sawada! They're just like you! I want to fight them to the extreme!!"

"Eh? He's gonna walk on those rope? Isn't that dangerous Bossu?" 

"Ahahahaha this concert thing is so fun! Oh, look Tsuna! Nakajima-kun and Yaotome-kun was wearing white clothes before and suddenly they wear a black suits now! I wonder if they have some kind of Gear like us?"

“Oh my God did they actually just hugging and kissing up there???!!!!”

“They’re extremely being friendly! What’s the problem with that? I kiss my sister everyday!”

“This is different you stupid lawn-head!! Can’t you see they’re all boys there!?”

“Uwah! Now they just switch place all so suddenly! Hey Tsuna! Tsuna! Could it be they have Night flame too?!”

Tsuna couldn't even properly comment on all of his guardians comments as he himself got stupefied and fascinated at all these things happening all so suddenly right in front of his eyes.   
He could understand if they are singing and dancing, but these guys do tightrope walking, flying, acrobats, magic performance, and even being all touchy feely with each other by hugging and kissing cheeks on stage!!

Just what kind of concerts is this??!!!

By the time the concert is over, Tsuna didn't have any clear memories on what has been happening throughout it except those sparkling clothes and the deafening screams and squeals from all those girls throughout the dome. 

He wonder how could those guys survive it when he think his own scream is deafening enough.   
His guardians seems to be enjoying the show though, as they still on a heated discussion about a manuever or something that Chinen-kun did (since Tsuna couldn't remember all that happened on that concert) as they walking out from the dome.

"Ah, please wait a moment. Sawada-san was it?"

Tsuna turn around and saw Gokudera and Yamamoto have somehow took protective stance between him and the guards who call him earlier. Making the guards eyeing them weirdly and suspiciously.

"What is it sir?" Tsuna ask with his usual calm and warm tone, trying to ease out the effect caused by his over-protective guardians. 

"Ah, Yabu-san ask me to take you to meet them after this. If you have time."

Tsuna tilted his head at the request, and then turn to his right-hand man. "What do you say Hayato?"

Gokudera took a glance at his watch and frown, "I'm sorry Jyuudaime. But we need to prepare soon."

Tsuna nod in understanding and turn back to the guards, "Sorry, please tell Yabu-kun and the others we have errands to do. Please pass our gratitude towards them and that we enjoy the show so much."

The guards nodded and then take his leave, and they did the same.

As soon as they were out of the crowded perimeter, Tsuna only need to follow the wavering flame that’s coating around his aloof guardian, and they easily found him taking a nap in a tree hidden between buildings around it.

"Ahahaha, Kyoya-san sure take his time," Yamamoto made a remark as they found him still not moving from his spot.

"Kufufufu, maybe I could put on a prank or two to wake him up, Tsunayoshi?"

Hibari's closed eyes twitch at Mukuro's words, and he immediately snap his eyes open and glaring at the illusionist, "I'll bite you to death."

"Tsunayoshi, your skylark is about to punish innocent person here. I haven't do anything, aren't I?" Mukuro said with a smirk.

Tsuna just sighed at them, he's too tired of this already, "Enough. Just stop it you two."

"Jyuudaime, I've contacted the hotel and they are sending a car to pick us up here soon."

Tsuna nodded at Gokudera, at least his right-hand man seems to understand that he and some of them are too tired to walk to their hotel anymore now.

After Hibari jump down and join them (with a bit of a distance) Tsuna eyeing all of them with the eyes of his boss mode.

"Okay guys. Let's hurry back to the hotel and prepare for our meeting tonight."

 

~~~~~*~~~~~

 

"Iyeey~~!" Yuto, Daiki and Chinen high five together as they return back to the dressing room after the second concert of the day ended.

On the end of the room, Hikaru, Takaki and Yamada are all stuffing their bodies together on the one sofa as they're too tired to find another soft spot to rest.

"I don't get how you guys still have the energy to do that," said Hikaru tiredly as he watch the three laughing and teasing each other on what they've each done earlier for fan service.

"Maybe you're just getting old Hikaru~" Inoo send a teasing grin at him as he glomps his drink on the make up chair.

"You're older than me! You have no right to say that!"

Inoo just shrug at him as he wordlessly turn to the other way around.

"Ah....I'm so tired. I can't move anymore.....Yamada, pass me my bottle?" ask Takaki as he curling himself between Yamada and Hikaru.

Yamada just groan as he curling on the edge of the sofa with his back facing the older boy, "No way. I don't want to move. Take it yourself."

"Here Takaki-kun," Keito who appear out of nowhere suddenly stood in front of Takaki with his bottle.

"Aahh~~~ you're my saviour Keito!" Takaki grins so widely before he glomps at his drink.

"Hey! Where's mine?!" Yamada pout at him.

"Well you didn't ask for it before." He shrugged innocently, but still turn around to pick it up and handing it to the shorter boy.

“By the way, where is Yabu?” Hikaru questions as he realize the absents of the oldest member.

“Ah, Manager-san took him away earlier on our way here. Probably about our schedule after this,” Yuto answer from the floor on the other side of the room, where he sprawled freely on the open space with Daiki and Chii not far from him doing the same pose.

Hika grumble at the reminder, “Ah...right. We still have a meeting after this aren’t we?”

“I want to go home and eat my strawberry shortcake already,” mumble Yamada with a pout.

“You eat one already yesterday.”

“That was YESTERDAY! I didn’t have my share for today yet!” he shouted back at Daiki with his body still slumped on the couch.

“Don’t worry Yama-chan~ Your sweet cake won’t run anywhere~” Yuto said as he somehow has obtained his usual camera in his hands and started taking multiple angle pictures of each members.

“....when did you take your camera anyway, Yutti? And I thought you’re tired already.”

“Hm?”

The question left unanswered as the door got opened again and Yabu, who looked as tired as the rest of them but somehow still manage to stand and walk, look around and sighed at the sight of them.

“Hop hop, time to clean up and pack up. We got a meeting to do in an hour,” he said while clapping his hands and eyeing anyone who haven’t move from their pose.

“Already~~?” Chinen pouted while still in his curling pose.

“Sorry Chii, but those people came all the way here from outside Tokyo, so we can’t afford to be late. C’mon Dai-chan, you wake up too. Don’t you dare fall asleep right here and now.”

“Just a minute or two won’t hurt will it?” he sulked from behind Chii’s back.

“You’re worst than a rock when you asleep so not a chance! C’mon off to the shower you two!” Yabu pull the two to their feet with the help of Yuto flashing their face with his camera’s flash.

“By the way, I thought you invite those guys from earlier to come here?” Hikaru asked as he walk lazily to his bag and start rummaging it’s inside to look for something.

“I did, but they went already. Seems like they’re busy too,” Yabu answer as he watch over the other to make sure Yamada, Keito and Yuya make it safely to the shower room. With Yuto finally succeeded in dragging Daiki and Chinen. Yabu didn’t see Inoo get in, but he sure that guy went in first already to take the good separated spot on the shower room.

“Now that I think about it, we didn’t really get to hear what kind of business they’re doing huh?”

Yabu blinked at Hikaru’s words. “You’re right. But oh well, I just hope we will bump into them again somewhere while they’re here.”

“I agree. Those guys are kinda interesting,” he answered as he sling his towel in his neck with a grin to Yabu.

“Oi Yuto! You forgot to left your camera outside!”

“Don’t worry! This one is waterproof one!”

“AND WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU PLANNING TO TAKE PICTURE OF WITH IT NAKAJIMA??!!”

 

~~~~~*~~~~~

 

“...yeah Reborn, we are in the hotel already......No! Of course I’m not slacking off! I got invited by some new friends earlier! That’s why we checked in late! ….yes, of course I’m making sure of that…... already got everything covered, yes. The contract, the propositions, ideas for the CM, yes, everything. …...yes, I know, I’ll still do my schedule in the morning. Yes...….yes the night too, okay Reborn, okay. ......yes, no I mean NO, of course I’m listening! Argh...don’t confuse me before an important meeting will you! …...whatever, I need to be going, Takeshi is here already. Yes, see you later Reborn.”

Tsuna put away his phone with a sigh, as he heard an amused chuckle from the other side of the room.

“Did you just use me to get away from the Baby’s lecture, Tsuna?”

Tsuna slumped his back to the work chair in their rented penthouse as he staring at the beautiful view of the city from the big window behind him, “I’m not a kid anymore, but he keep treating me like so. And literally Takeshi, he’s not a baby anymore too.”

“Oops, a habit. Sorry about that,” he grinned as he walk closer and took the seat on the other side of the work table.

“So how’s the preparation going? Sorry I couldn’t check on it myself, Reborn keep nagging me to work on this paperwork and send it to him in a few hours,” grumble Tsuna as he eyeing the scattered papers in his table with malice

Yamamoto laughing at the despair look of his boss, “Don’t worry about that Tsuna~ Hayato and Kyoya is now checking the meeting room and all the necessities we’re gonna need for the meeting later. Chrome and Lambo is arranging for the snacks and the dinner with the hotel staffs. Ryouhei-senpai is going through the security again downstairs. While Mukuro….well I think you already know what he’s doing?”

Tsuna sighed, “I do ask him to put on a barrier or two just in case. But I hope he won’t overdo it. Kyoya is restless enough to be inside his barrier.”

“Hahaha~ those two would never get along aren’t they?”

“I don’t know whether it’ll be my nightmare or my dream to have them get along,” Tsuna chuckled along his rain guardian at the image of his mist and cloud actually getting along well.

“By the way Tsuna, I heard an interesting story when having a chat with the staffs earlier~”

Tsuna’s eyebrow raised. As far as he knows, Takeshi is not such a gossiper, so it’s really rare of him to seem to be eager on telling stories he heard about other people.

“Do you know--”

Their chat was interrupted with a knock from the door.

The two head inside the room turn to the door and saw Chrome peeking from the other side of it.

“Bossu, I’m sorry. But it’s about time.”

Tsuna take a look at his watch and just realize what time is it now. “Ah! Sorry Chrome, I’ll get ready in a minute,” he quickly make a quick sweep to at least make sure he didn’t left any necessary paper on the table as he stood up and took his Vongola suits that’s hanging just beside his table.

“Where are the others?” ask Tsuna as he buttoning up his suits, with Takeshi towering just behind him, already taking his position.

“They’re waiting in the living room already Bossu.”

Tsuna nodded.

“Okay then, let’s go.”

 

~~~~~*~~~~~

 

“You get it boys? The people we’re meeting now may be young, but they’re from a SUPER SUPER IMPORTANT company in this world, not just Japan, so please, DON’T do anything stupid!”

Hikaru frowned at their manager’s overly worried lecture. It will make sense if they’re still their teenage self when they have just debut, but heck! They’re all above 21 already by now, they know about such things already!

“We’re not a kid anymore, you don’t have to over worried about such things,” Hikaru said as he straighten himself in his seat. Right now all 9 of them are crumpled inside the company car, with their manager driving, and on their way to the hotel where they’ll be meeting with this new company that they’ll be working for a CM with.

“And that come from a guy who wear weird parka and flashy shorts to a meeting? Sure~”

Hikaru turn his head to Yamada who busying himself with his phone on the far back of the car and send out a glare. “Shut up Yamada. That’s what I call a trait.”

“You should copy Yutti’s style some time.”

Yuto who’s in the middle of air drumming with a shared earphone with Chinen who seating beside him turn to the two as he heard his name being mentioned. “What about me?”

“Just ignore the two, Yutti,” Chinen said without taking his eyes off the iPod in his hand, and then show it to the taller boy as he found an interesting looking title. “Hey, is this song good?”

“Rather than talking about Hikaru’s weird fashion sense, shouldn’t we wake up this three instead?” Yabu eyeing the three sleeping member beside Yamada, ignoring Hikaru’s yell at him.

“Good idea. It’ll take forever to wake Dai-chan up anyway,” Inoo nodded as he turn his body to the three and looked contemplating on how to wake them up. “Do we have a bazooka around?”

“That didn’t work on Dai-chan, remember?” Yamada roll his eyes.

“Oh! I have an idea!” Yuto shouted suddenly.

“Not with your kissing ritual again please, Yuto.”

Yuto pouted at their eldest member, “It’s not that, Yabu-kun! I mean this!” he make a weird finger gesture with both his hand, and the other members quickly catching on what he mean.

And so, not a second later Yuto, Hikaru, and Yamada already took their place each on one of the sleeping boy. With the rest of them move away to the most front seat to avoid any accident.

“Um….what are you boys planning to do back there?” their manager ask worriedly as he took a glance on the rear mirror.

But instead of answering, Hikaru make a countdown instead. “3...2...1!”

“O..! HA…! YOO~~~!!!!!”

The three tickles different parts on the sleeping members mercilessly, making all of them jumped on the cramped space on the back of the van, shouting in vain, started kicking around in attempt to escape, but still got tickled nontheless.

“GYA!!! HIKARU-KUN! NOT MY!! AAH! HAHAHA! AA!! NOT MY STOMACH!!! HAHAHA!! STOP!!!”

“NOT MY!!! NOT THERE PLEASE!!! HAHAHA---I BEG YOU YUTO STOP--HAHAHA!!!”

“WHAT THE HELL YAMA-CHAN!! YOUR PINCHING ME!!!”

“THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU BOYS TO BEHAVE!! NOW STOP THAT AND MAKE YOURSELF PRESENTABLE! WE’VE ARRIVED ALREADY!!”

The boys just chuckled at themselves as they move around the crowded van to take their bag and tidy up their hair before jumping out from the van to the open space of the underground car park.

“Okay boys, don’t give our manager more heart attack than this,” Yabu said with a chuckle to his bandmates as he lead the group behind the manager. 

“You could have said that before they gave US heart attack, Yabu-kun,” pouted Daiki as he still trying to tidy up his bed hair.

Yabu shrugged. “There’s no other way to wake you guys up faster.”

They were then being led to the lobby of one of the most prestigious hotel in Tokyo, one that even they never step foot on before.

“Why are we doing a meeting in such a high class hotel like this anyway?” ask Inoo with a low voice to the members that stood near him.

“Well...I do hear they’re really rich and this hotel is one of their company branch too?” Yabu answer him as he look around, copying their manager who seems to be looking for their meeting partner.

Hikaru scoffed. “I can imagine this meeting gonna be the oh super stiff one.”

“Let’s try not to make it like that, shall we? Or we will have some people slumbered down on the table again...” Yabu said with grim face.

“So...where are the person we’re supposed to be meeting anyway?” Yamada jumping in at the conversation as he try to look around too. Although he didn’t even know who he’s supposed to be looking.

“Ah! There he is!” their manager suddenly said as he suddenly walk away from them and meeting half-way with someone that has just gotten out from a separated hallway.

They couldn’t see that person since their manager is blocking the view, but from their manager’s posture, they could guess that this person is shorter than he is.

“Should we go there too?” ask Yamada to their oldest.

Yabu nodded silently, and so they start moving closer until they could hear their manager’s voice.

“...yes, we’re really sorry too for being late, since they have just finished a show earlier. Oh, and this here are the group that our company choose for the collaboration we’re gonna do.”  
Their manager turn around to let the two side have a look at each other, and both side’s eye widen at the first glance.

“Hey! You’re the one from earlier!” Daiki quickly shouted and pointing at the person, much to the horror of their manager.

“What was your name again...oh yeah! Gokudera-kun was it!?” Hikaru added. “You’re our employer?!”

Gokudera who stood with his neat black suits that have this dark red ornaments on some part of it could only gape and seems like cursing under his breath as he got a look on the boys in front of him. “You guys are the one that---?”

“Are they here yet, Hayato?”

All of them turn at the new soothing sound that echoed from the hallway where Gokudera appear from earlier. As the 7 other suited figures emerge with this dignified aura around them, and followed by the staffs around bowing slightly at them, the 9 idol group boys couldn’t help but gaping at the contrast of this people they now meet with the one they’re with for lunch earlier this afternoon.

As Tsuna turn away after smiling at the staffs around, he finally saw Yabu and the rest of the group, and his eyes widen too at the sight. “....EH?!”

Silence stretched out around the two frozen group, making their manager and people who’s around the lobby looking at them worriedly and confusedly. Until someone finally break the ice with his usual hearty laugh.

“Hahahaha! So it was you guys!!!”

tbc


	3. Encounter

“This is definitely not the kind of meeting I expect this will be.”

Tsuna look up from the report he had just finish checking and chuckle at Yaotome Hikaru’s troubled face.

“And to think you’re actually already positioned THIS high in THIS kind of company! I mean, Vongola Company??!! THE famous multi-national Vongola Company!! If you tell me about this earlier, I’ll definitely not believe you!”

Tsuna and Yamamoto chuckled again at Hikaru’s words, contrast to Gokudera’s obvious scowling face.

“Neither do I, Yaotome-san. Though to be quite honest, I’m ashamed that I didn’t suspect it was you guys earlier before.”

They have just finished the meeting about the CM collaboration project they will be doing that month, with Tsuna re-doing a more formal introduction and then putting up his professional chara so perfectly throughout it, that the other side starting to doubt this is the same person they’re meeting before. Their manager who almost passed out when learning about their previous encounter manage to get through it well and now left the room to report about the meeting’s result to the higher ups. Leaving the two groups with themselves.

“You didn’t know it was gonna be our group that’ll work with you?” ask Hikaru again.

“Your agency only just now announce which of their talents that they gonna send out. So it was a last minute announcement,” it was Gokudera who answer from Tsuna’s side.

“But I should’ve at least have a guess or two when I saw your agency name on the concert,” Tsuna sighed dejectedly. Feeling so ashamed of his own stupidity.

“Hahaha! Yeah, we even watch their concert already!” Yamamoto added with a laugh.

“Oh yeah! How do you guys think?! Do you enjoy it?” suddenly Yuto jump excitedly in his seat with sparkling and anticipating eyes.

“It was so fun Yuto-kun! And your dancing moves are so cool! And you could hit those drums so fast!! So cool!!!”

“You guys should’ve come to the backstage Takeshi-kun! I could show you a lot of stuffs behind there!”

Yamada who seated right beside Yuto blinked at the two’s heated conversation. “You guys are on first name basis already?”

“Aww~ Don’t be jealous Ryosuke. Even though Yutti might never call you with your first name, but I do~” Chinen bumped his shoulder to Yamada teasingly.

“You know that’s not what I mean, Chinen.”

“Talking about name, I think this is really the first time we meet him, isn’t it?”

At Inoo’s words, everyone’s attention is turned to the purple haired man that keep doing a scary laugh or smiles throughout the meeting.

“Kufufufu, I believe Tsunayoshi has properly introduce me before,” Mukuro said.

“What Inoo-chan meant is, we didn’t see you in the group at lunch earlier,” Daiki said while leaning his body to the table.

“I believe I don’t have a reason to tell you why~” he said with another scary laugh. Making Daiki and Keito who seated across him shivers.

“Hahaha, Mukuro just love to disappear sometimes!” Yamamoto said with a laugh from his seat.

“He’s extreme at that!” Ryouhei added with a wide grin.

“Oya oya~ Are you making fun of me?”

“Oh? That’s just like our Inoo,” Yabu said with a glance to the mentioned member.

Inoo frowned as the other member give approving nods. “I’m not like that.”

“You are. More like, when you’re not with us we’ll never know where you are,” Hikaru added.

“I will be at home, obviously.”

“Remember that time you said you were out looking for a secret hot spring in mountain or something?”

“....that was one time…”

“Or going deep inside a cave?”

“That one was for work!”

Everyone in the room except Hibari who seating himself at the far end of the table laugh at the conversation about Inoo’s mysterious life. It was then that Takaki notices something from the other group that he find weird.

“That’s a pretty hardcore kind of accessories you guys wearing.”

Tsuna and the others raise their eyebrow at that, and looking at Takaki weirdly. “Hardcore?”

“You know, that ring and necklace stuffs all of you are wearing. It’s kinda weird wearing those with a formal suit, isn’t it?”

Tsuna and the other looking back at their own clothes, and realize what Takaki means was their Vongola Gears. True, that it looks so out-of-place with the neat expensive looking suits they’re wearing, since they practically always wear it everytime. A double ring attached by a chain in Tsuna’s right ringers, a buckle (this one couldn’t be seen because of his suits though) in Gokudera’s belt, a sword shaped necklace dangling in Yamamoto’s neck, a crystal shaped earring in Chrome’s ear, a bangle circling Ryouhei’s upper left arm, and a silver bracelet popping out from Hibari’s suit’s edge. Thank God Lambo could store his helmet safely in his hair (Tsuna still couldn’t figure it out why and he given up about it) so he didn’t looked too much out of place. And since Mukuro practically sharing the same gear with Chrome, he’s free from anything.

“Oi Yuya! Don’t be rude to other’s fashion choice, will you?!” hissed Yamada from his seat.

“Especially when it was you who needed to be bought a jeans by Yamada because of your poor fashion sense,” Hikaru added with a smirk.

“Ah yeah~ The “Everyone thinks I’m cool Yuya” who somehow always making his jeans all ripped out,” Yamada added again.

“Why you guys turn it back to me?!”

“Hahaha, don’t worry,” Tsuna quickly say calmly. “This might look a bit out of place, but it’s like passed down momento in our fam--I mean company.”

“But you guys all...or almost all, wear one. And they all looked similar, though the designs is different,” Daiki eyeing each and every one of them with interest face.

“Because we are extremely Tsuna’s guardian!”

The Hey! Say! JUMP members looked confused at Ryouhei’s answer, while the other Vongola members sweatdropped or facepalming themselves inside their mind for Ryouhei’s too oblivious answer.

“Guardian?”

Tsuna starting to feel anxious at his guests curious stare and stumble inside his head, “Um… what he means is…”

“It means we’re like Tsuna’s special direct subordinate!” Yamamoto easily chirp in with his usual big smile, to Tsuna’s gratefulness. “We kinda acted like Tsuna’s personal bodyguards too, that’s why we’re called his ‘Guardians’!”

“Heee~ That sounds so cool~!” Yuto looking at them with sparkling eyes.

“That sounds so nice~ I wish I had mine too~”

“And from what kind of danger are your ‘Guardians’ supposed to guard you from, Dai-chan~?” teased Chinen with smug face.

“Don’t even mention stalkers. You never even got recognized when walking on the streets for shooting~”

“Shut up Hikaru-kun!!”

Everyone burst out laughing again at that, and right at that time, a knock was heard from the door. By Tsuna’s permission, the door opened and a man in black suits walk in while giving a short bow to everyone inside.

“Tsuna-sama, the dinner is ready.”

Tsuna smiled brightly at that, “Thanks Alex-san. Well then everyone, looks like it’s time to eat. And of course, this time it’s our share~”

 

~~~~~*~~~~~

 

The totally high class dinner that took place in the other room went on smoothly, asiding the times when Daiki trying to give his comments of the food and getting weird blank stares from the Vongola members, although Yamamoto still laugh at him. Either out of politeness or that guy just found anything amusing.

When almost all of them finish eating, Yabu’s attention turned to his vibrating phone. As he take a look at it, his expressions turn a bit serious and he excuse himself for a while while dragging Hikaru and Keito who’s still having food in their mouth away from the table to the other end of the room.

“Is something wrong?” ask Tsuna with a concern as he eyeing the three who’s speaking seriously in the far end of the room where no one could hear them.

“I don’t know. But probably just another agency stuffs,” Chinen said with a shrug as he continue eating. “By the way, I’ve been wanting to ask this. Why do you seem to be looking at us warily and like keeping a distance from us?” He staring straight at the surprised Gokudera.

“You are, Hayato?” ask Yamamoto confusedly. Since he seems to be okay with them earlier in the day.

“What’s that Hayato-nii? Are you afraid of them~?”

“Of course not you stupid cow!”

“Hayato, language….” Tsuna sighed.

“I--I’m so sorry Jyuudaime! I mean, it’s because they’re doing those kissing and hugging stuffs on their concert so easily like that!”

The Hey! Say! JUMP boys blinked, and then burst out laughing at the revelation.

“Oh! You mean those fanservice things? What’s to be scared of that?” Yuto said while laughing hard.

“Well~ I guess for people who never seen one it might be a little surprising~” Inoo said with a mocking face.

“Don’t tell me you’re homophobic or something like that? We maybe doing that, but we’re not homo I assure you,” Takaki said with a chuckle.

“Shut up! What’s little in that! Normal guys won’t be so touchy with others so easily like that!” Gokudera shout back with a bit redden face. Either from embarrassment or anger.

“I told you there’s extremely nothing wrong with being friendly, octopus head!”

“And I told you too that it’s different from just being friendly you boxing freak!”

“Hayato! Onii-san! Language!!!”

Everyone was still laughing over the quarrel between Gokudera and Ryouhei, and Tsuna’s fail attempt to keep the two of them at peace, when the other three came back from their secret talk.

“Sorry for breaking the fun, but seems like we need to go back already,” Yabu said to everyone, while giving an apologetic smile to Tsuna, to everyone’s disappointment.

“Oh, is that so?” Tsuna ask with disappointed face. To be honest, he feels like having fun with them.

Yabu nods, “Yeah, just got called from the agency earlier, there’s something they needed us to do before we ended today’s work.”

Tsuna blinked at the information. “Wow, seems like being idol is a hard work. I understand, we’ll continue this later I hope. Please be careful on your way back.”

Every one of them giving their own smiles or grin as they wave good bye to the other group before they walk out. Yuto and Yamamoto even doing a fist bump and exchanging grins. “Sure we will!”

The Vongola members walk with them to the elevator that will bring them back down to the lobby, and before the elevator door closing, Tsuna quickly say with a big smile. “Please come here again anytime you want. You guys will always be welcomed here.”

“We do?!”

Hikaru quickly smacked the too excited Daiki as the door start closing.

After they get in the car that their manager left for them and have driven away from the hotel, it was then that Chinen started speak up as he typing on his phone. “So, is it another ‘job’?”

Yabu nods from the front seat right beside Takaki who’s now driving them back. “Yeah, the ‘Boss’ wants us to check on Osamu Seki-san. Just making sure he’s out from any kind of danger or threat.”

“The one that plan to hold a lecture about Arashi-san?” Yuya asked without turning away from the road.

“Yup. That one. And making sure Arashi-san is all well while we’re at it, he said.”

“‘While we’re at it’? They’re not even in the same district right now,” Chinen frowned as he eyeing his phone that’s now showing the five Arashi members location.

“Well, we just need you Chii, to check up on their status with those radar you embed on them. While Hikaru and Keito is on their way to Osamu-san right now.”

“Oh, so that’s why they’re not in the car with us right now,” Yuto blinked as he finally understand the reason why those two are missing.

“They do?”

“...Takaki, you didn’t even realize they didn’t get in the car?” Daiki said from the back seat of van.

“Well he is stupid, what do you expect?” Inoo grinning slyly as he taking a peek at Chinen’s phone screen from his behind. 

“Oi, I could hear you,” Takaki tried to sound angry.

But Inoo didn’t seems to be hearing him or just plainly ignore him, as he still looking at the Arashi members status with interest. “Ah, I think Matsumoto-kun is on another dinner outings, huh?”

“I wonder who is it this time~ Last time it was Oguri-san was it?” Yuto said excitedly, even though it got nothing to do with him.

“That guy have too much friends in entertainment world if you ask me,” Chinen said with a sigh.

“And you are too obsessed with Ohno-kun. Everyone of us know you put on a life sensor device secretly on him on last time’s checkup.”

“That’s for extra security measurement, mind you!” Chinen defended himself against Daiki.

“You didn’t even put it in ANY of us, Chii~” Yuto pouted. “And we’re the one with most danger at most times.”

“Aww~ I’m so sorry Yutti, but I have budget to hold,” Chinen make a fake(?) sad eye and pat Yuto’s shoulder. “And I believe you guys could take care of yourself just fine~”

“And you guys enjoy this too much for your own good,” Yamada roll his eyes on his seat.

 

~~~~~*~~~~~

 

The night has fallen completely, and the freezing night wind could be feel even from the ground. But that didn’t even falter Hibari Kyouya from doing his usual ‘night patrol’ up from the hotel building’s roof. 

Even if the city they’re in right now is technically not really his usual territory.

As he stood straight staring there alone, his eyes is looking at the city below him, where the lights is still so blinding throughout the city, making it looks like a scatter of diamonds in the middle of the night. His ears could even still hear people’s shouting and laughing sounds, where most caused by drunken salaryman, which actually itching the stoic Hibari to go down and beat them to pulp just to make them shut their noisy mouth from unnecessary sounds.

He was just about to ignore everything and went back to their room quarter after standing there for hours, when his trained eyes caught sight of movements from the buildings a few hundred meters from his location.

Those shadows moving fastly between buildings by jumping around the roof with one sweep big jump betweens the building gaps, as they make their move stealthily to the other side of the city. He couldn’t make out their physical feature nor anything because of the distance and darkness, but as he keep watching at them with interest, his blood lust starting to emerge and growing up. Hibari knows he at least won’t be too bored that night.

If Tsunayoshi ask, he could just say he was off hunting on rats. Because no normal people will go jumping around the roofs in the middle of the night.

 

~~~~~*~~~~~

 

“I can’t believe they’re making us doing this right after dinner!” Sonic Hunter shouts angrily as he make a big leap to the restaurant’s higher roof and not waiting for a second before making another step to the other roof across it. 

Behind him, SHINOBI just following after his partner’s step a bit more clumsily in comparison, but still smooth nontheless. “Well at least the Boos’s instinct is right. We do taking down a suspicious stalker there anyway...right?”

Sonic Hunter just grumble as he continuing on without even giving a glance at his partner for the night. “It’s the BOSS fault in the first place that we’re doing something like this anyway. Just because he fucking found this setting actually interesting, we ended up continuing this roles for real!!”

SHINOBI chuckles, it’s not the first time any of them complaining about this ‘job’ while still actually doing it. 

Sonic Hunter giving grumpy stare from his shoulder, but they didn’t stop nor slowing down with their movement, “Why am I with you anyway? Usually it would be me and Da--I mean Falcon Jr. for this kind of job.”

“Scope-san said that I’m not agile enough for someone named SHINOBI, so it’s kinda like more training?”

“And he’s not even the Commander in this.”

“Haha, the real Commander is too lazy to actually giving out orders for this ‘job’, so the Boss entrust it to Scope-san is what I think.”

“I swear we’re not even supposed to be doing something like---hm?” his words cutted off as he notice a strange moving signal from the lense attached in their left eye. “Something’s coming at high speed towards us!”

“Eh? What--?” SHINOBI have just turned his head to the direction Sonic Hunter mentioned when suddenly something or someone that moving at high speed from the other roofs striking right towards his chest with a blunt weapon, and making him smashed down after got rolled back a few meters to the edge of the roof he was setting foot in.

“OI! You okay?!” Sonic Hunter quickly taking a stance between him and their attacker as SHINOBI coughing at the sudden hit to his lungs.

“Ugh...yeah, but who did something like this..?”

“Oh, shit.”

SHINOBI blinked, “What?”

“Sshh! Don’t talk! We know this guy,” he quickly hissed.

SHINOBI took a peek from behind Sonic Hunter who already pulling out his boomerang weapon, and gasped as he got a look of their attacker’s face.

 

~~~~~*~~~~~

 

Weak.

Hibari stood straight with both of his tonfas ready in his hands, staring straight at the two rats that’s cowering in fear and with full cautious right in front of him. Both of the mysterious person is wearing the same kind of clothes. A full tight body with purple and black colour, a weird lense that cover only their left ear, probably a communication device or something, and wearing half helmet that cover their head and mouth part, leaving only their right eye opened.

As he hear them hissing in low voice, the one in front pulling out a weapon that looked like a boomerang, and taking a stance against him carefully.

Hibari smirked. At least they’re up to give out some fight to him.

“I don’t know who are you people. But for disrupting the peace, I’ll bite you to death,” he make a scary grin, and making a dash right at the one with boomerang.

Both of their weapon clashes in the night’s air as Hibari making quick attack and his opponent keep deflecting it at the last moment using his weird shaped weapon. As Hibari keep cornering him to the edge of the roof, he send out a kick from below, which evaded swiftly by the mysterious guy. He then using his bended part of his weapon to hit Hibari’s lower foot, making him thrown backwards and then being attacked back by a quick slashing move from the boomerang wielder.

Hibari was about to make a leap to the back to get some space between them, when he hear a weird sound coming from his back. He took a short glance through his shoulder and frowned as he saw the remaining space around his back is now being covered by spikes. Probably from that partner he hit earlier, which now couldn’t be seen around.

With his back not optional, Hibari do it in his usual way, striking right at his opponent with his blood lust pouring out. He got a hit and two right at the guy’s stomach, making him coughed back a bit but still standing, to his amazement. Right when Hibari about to dashing in again, he caught a sight of something glinting, and quickly rolled to the side to see three shuriken stabbing right at the spot he was standing in earlier.

The other guy then use the chance to throw his boomerang right at Hibari’s way, but Hibari easily evade it to the side, and giving him mocking glance for actually throwing away his weapon like that.

Seeing his opponent is now unarmed, Hibari quickly attacks him restlessly, which still could be deflected and evaded sometimes by his opponent, to his irritation. Hibari sent a strike with his right tonfas, but the other guy evade it to the left, caught his wrist, trying to send out a punch at Hibari’s side stomach, but he quickly move away and swaying his right tonfa again while doing at, where his opponent jumped away easily from it.

When Hibari about to take another step, the other guy who’s in hiding have somehow thrown out another set of spikes around Hibari, making him stop for a second. Hibari scowl, as something like this wouldn’t be able to hold him.

Right as he about to make a high leap over it, a sudden hit coming straight to his neck from behind, making him off balance with dizziness and stepping right at the spikes that surrounds him. 

That fucking boomerang!I

Hibari stare in pure anger as he saw the weird weapon flew back to the awaiting hand of it’s owner, and as they see Hibari is not in the full condition to run after them anymore, they make a quick run and disappear from Hibari’s sight.

Hibari growl in annoyance as he could feel blood pouring out from his foot, but it didn’t keep the annoyance out of him. He swears he’ll get them for this, whoever they are.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this in a hurry because today is Nakajima Yuto's 22nd Birthday!!!  
> Happy Birthday my beloved boy~!  
> (You didn't really have much role in here, but oh well)


End file.
